La total perdida de la inocencia
by scumfuckflowergirl
Summary: One-Shot de las versiones Rule63 de Lucy y Rocky teniendo su primera vez. Spin-off de una historia de wattpad que desarrolla su romance: /story/144044913-ni%C3%B1o-emotivo-chica-pecosa Canon en el mismo universo que esta.


**Me voy a ir al infierno por esto. Historia derivada de un fic mio de wattpad. Link: story/144044913-ni-emotivo-chica-pecosa**

16 años tenía yo. Hacia 4 años que estaba unido a ella por la devoción que me generaba, sumado obviamente a millones de sentimientos que me costaba muchísimo expresar, incluso a la cara de ella en ocasiones. Yo me había resignado a ser feliz, pero cuando ella aparecía y me acompañaba, no había manera de que yo terminara dedicándole mis sonrisas y toda la alegría que mi macabro ser podía expresar. No existía nada que mi alma negra disfrutaba más que estar con ella, pues era lo que me sacaba de toda aquella espiral de inseguridades que tenía durante mi adolescencia. Era raro que me cansara de su presencia, suponía que era porque teníamos nuestros tiempos, y ella misma también entendía que yo necesitaba cierto tipo de privacidad, pues teniendo también otros 10 hermanos con los que lidiar, no siempre me agarraba en el mejor de los humores. Por eso casi siempre que queríamos juntarnos lo hacíamos en el recreo de la escuela, a veces incluso no yendo a clases si los contenidos de la misma no nos interesaban. Rara vez venía a mi casa, y cuando venía nos íbamos al patio o a algún lugar donde hubiese chance de estar solos, cosa muy complicada en mi casa. Por eso yo insistía con ir a su casa, aunque se notaba que a ella no le gustaba demasiado, pues no quería que yo insistiera ni que siempre hiciéramos lo mismo. Le dije repetidas veces que no me molestaba, pero ella parecía sin convencerse por momentos, a pesar de entender mi situación múltiples veces.

Nunca dude que el vínculo que nos unía (al menos desde que ella se me confesó en el parque luego de darse cuenta de mis sentimientos) era romántico. Sin embargo, no pude evitar tener un despertar de instintos primitivos en mi persona, o mejor dicho en mi cuerpo, cierto periodo después de que empezáramos a salir. Era casi igual o equivalente a lo que antes yo había sentido por Edwina, ente que seguía adorando pero que sin embargo compartía su lugar con la pecosa. Recuerdo incluso que una vez me perturbé por lo mojada que se hallaba mi ropa interior luego de haber dormido. Recapitulando lo que ocurrió en aquel sueño que había tenido, supe que era lo que Lynn me había descrito como "sueño erótico". Si bien Linka era mi referente en cuanto a materia amorosa, Lynn me daba consejos en otras cuestiones, pues bueno, no por nada era mi hermano mayor. Yo si bien me asusté bastante, eventualmente tuve el coraje de contarle aquello a Lynn, quien me describió todo como normal y me incitó a intentar algo de eso que me había pasado. Yo me negué rotundamente porque no dudaba que podía llegar a perturbar a ella, pero el insistió en que ella no se vería perturbada por nada (lo cual pude comprobar no mucho después, luego de haberla sometido a 4 películas de terror sin descanso un día que ella me había invitado a quedarme en su casa), y que eventualmente lo intentara. También me avisó que esos pensamientos no se irían de mi cabeza, y que, si bien era normal reprimirlos un poco, tanto por mi extraña personalidad como por mi edad, que eventualmente saldrían a la luz, pero que nada malo me pasaría.

No se equivocaba, pues durante mis 14 y 15 años tenía bastantes deseos de hacer ese tipo de cosas con Rachel. No es mucho decir, que las pocas instancias que tenia de soledad en mi habitación, momento en el que bloqueaba la puerta y procuraba que Lynn estuviera fuera, aparte de cerrar las ventanas para evitar chismosos, las invertía en el onanismo. En la gran mayoría de veces, pensando en ella, otras veces tal vez en Edwina, pero en su mayoría en ella, pues lo consideraba más cercano a la realidad, y además, bastante más dichoso y gustoso que lo que podría llegar a hacer con el busto (cosa que sabía que no era mucho, mas allá de intentar hacer besos franceses fallidos ante una boca inamovible).

Yo la veía, y cuando estábamos solos a veces no podía evitar rodearla por la cintura y sentirme extremadamente estimulado por su figura. Notaba como a veces ella me agarraba mi escuálida espalda cada vez que jugábamos al ciclope y nuestras lenguas exploraban un lugar recóndito fuera de su zona de confort, y degustaban las texturas de aquello que componía esa boca. Los deseos de agarrar su figura con firmeza eran enormes, pero sabía que ella podía ser sensible a algunas cosas, eso luego de una vez haber mordido su labio inferior en pleno acto vocal, cosa que me pude dar cuenta que la saco totalmente de sus cabales y la sorprendió. Pedí perdón inmediatamente, y la consolé un poco para que no me temiera.

Si bien podría decirse que nuestros primeros encuentros hoy en día los vería algo vacíos en cuanto a contacto físico (con mucha suerte lográbamos mantener nuestras bocas unidas un buen rato, y la mayoría del tiempo estábamos abrazados hablando) podía notar que la cosa iba evolucionando poco a poco. La timidez e inexperiencia de ambos se notaba, pues estuvimos un buen rato hasta empezar a posar nuestras manos cada vez que nos besábamos y la pasión aumentaba para que fuera más que un simple beso. Pero podía notar, que además de que mi deseo de sentir su cuerpo junto a el mío era enorme, también cada vez que nos juntábamos mi órgano genital decidía despertar de su sueño. Dudaba enormemente de que ella no lo hubiera sentido, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, pero estoy seguro de que alguna vez lo pudo sentir pegado a su panza o incluso cerca de su entrepierna. No quería perturbarla, al igual que siempre, pues habíamos tenido un par de conversaciones. Inicialmente me dijo que aún no estaba interesada, que disfrutaba otras cosas de nuestra relación, y que no se sentía preparada aun para hacer eso. Yo lo entendí, pues yo tampoco me sentía totalmente preparado y temía no ser lo suficientemente bueno.

Sin embargo, la señal para mí se dio aquella vez que nos habíamos juntado en su casa. Era un sábado y habíamos estado todo el día fuera, pues había una feria que vendía artículos que me resultaban bastante interesantes y ella decidió acompañarme. Terminamos en su casa, pues yo no tenía muchas ansias por volver a la mía. Fuimos a su habitación, como siempre hacíamos, estuvimos un rato intercambiando palabras, y luego volvió a empezar el ciclo de besos y demostraciones afectivas que siempre teníamos. En medio del acto agarré de nuevo su cintura, algo que me daba mucho gozo, y pude notar como ella había puesto sus dos brazos a través de mi espalda. Noté en ese entonces, que se encontraba totalmente entregada a mí, más que nada en sentido figurativo, pues yo jamás la percibí como una posesión. No pude evitar, posteriormente, mover mi mano debajo de su blusa. Era la primera vez que percibía su cuerpo sin nada encima y aquello me provocó un éxtasis que nunca había sentido en mi vida. Por un segundo temí perturbarla, pero al ver que ella no mucho después metió una de sus manos debajo de mi remera, pude detectar que su sentimiento era igual al mío. Principalmente luego de que empezara a darme besos en el cuello, algo que me agarró totalmente desprevenido, pero también me lleno de dicha y goce, pues me recordaba a las mordidas que hacían los vampiros. Diría que hasta en un momento me mordió, por lo que temí que me dejara una marca y que luego mis hermanos dijeran algo sobre esa misma cuestión.

¿Hubiésemos llegado a mas esa noche? La verdad lo dudo, pues a pesar de que nos tocaron la puerta para llamarnos a comer, luego de cenar no la vi demasiado estimulada, y nos dedicamos simplemente a estar acostados, y vimos una pelcula antes de irnos a dormir.

Cuando regresé a mi casa, cosa que no quería hacer para nada, pero me vi forzado a hacer después de haber estado casi hasta la hora del almuerzo ahí, Lynn y Linka no tardaron nada en remarcarme lo de mi cuello, pues si, había dejado una marca. Supusieron lo peor, y tuve que aclarar, que no había pasado nada más allá de besos y de tocar un poco nuestros cuerpos. Los dos idiotas se emocionaron cual fangirls, lo que me pareció ridículo. Me dijeron que no faltaba mucho para lo inevitable, cosa que me hizo sentir un poco incómodo, y recuerdo que incluso Lynn en su habitación me dio bastantes condones. Los acepte a regañadientes, sin saber que rayos hacer con eso, termine guardándolos en mi mochila, bien escondidos, sobre todo sabiendo que, si esa situación se daba, no sería en mi casa. Lynn dijo que se ofrecía a dejarnos la habitación libre, sin embargo, entendía porque no me sentía cómodo teniendo relaciones allí, pues era una casa muy poblada y estaba seguro que se escucharía. Por esa misma cuestión, di por perdido cualquier encuentro que tuviéramos en mi casa para hacer eso.

La próxima vez que nos juntamos solos, que fue en el primer recreo del lunes, no pude evitar sacarle el tema, pues quería saber que diantres pensaba.

-Oye Rachel, necesito saber una cosa- le decía mientras estábamos sentados bajo un árbol a una esquina del patio de la escuela.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - me preguntó interesada.

-La otra noche, en tu casa ¿No te incomodó lo que te hice?

Se tomó su tiempo para responder, pues me di cuenta que la había agarrado desprevenida. Pude ver como se ruborizaba levemente, cosa que la hacía extremadamente adorable y hermosa a mi vista.

-No, la verdad es que no. Pensé que lo haría, pero no te voy a mentir que lo disfruté bastante.

Esa vez fui yo el que fue agarrado totalmente desprevenido, pues no pensaba que me diría eso, menos después de las ridículas y carentes caricias que le había dado.

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿O de nuevo volviste a pensar en lo atractiva que es la figura de Edwina?

\- ¡No! - le dije desesperadamente- No es eso. Es que pensé que no te habría gustado, porque soy muy inexperto en esas cosas y ya sabes. Me cuesta el contacto físico y bueno… pensé que tal vez no te había agradado y por eso te viste inhibida…

-No tonto- me dijo sonriéndome y acariciándome el pelo, lo que no ayudo nada a mis instintos primitivos- Estuviste bien. Veo que aun tienes la marca que te deje, no era mi intención.

-No te preocupes- le dije yo-. Es bastante bonita, no me molestaría si me dejas más en el futuro. Lo único que la vieron mis hermanos, y como siempre supusieron un millón de delirios sin sentido respecto a lo que hacemos nosotros dos, y tuve que explicarme.

-Si supieran que tratamos de invocar a belcebú creo que se verían aún más horrorizados que por una simple mordida en el cuello.

-Buen punto- mencioné- Ah, hay otra cosa que quería decirte- volví a decir, para verme otra vez super inhibido e inseguro.

-Dila- exclamó para dejar de acariciarme el pelo

-Tu… te sientes…-titubee- preparada para… ya sabes… el acto que hacen… creo que me entiendes- dije tratando de decir la palabra "sexo" en frente de ella, cosa que no me salía de la boca, pues me sentía muy fuera de lugar hablando de ese tipo de cosas, más frente a ella que era de las pocas cosas que me despertaban aquellos instintos que me eran tan ajenos.

-Sí, te entiendo- me dijo-. Diría que si, al fin y al cabo, desde hace tiempo sé que tú eres el indicado para desvirgarme.

Me sorprendí, no esperara que lo tratara con tanta facilidad al tema y más que lo sacara tan fácilmente a colación. Sin embargo, no era la primera vez, ella solía tener menos problemas para decirme lo que pensaba en frente suyo. Me ruboricé enormemente, porque no pude evitar sentirme súper alabado, si bien era totalmente insignificante si lo analizábamos desde otro punto de vista, me impactaba mucho emocionalmente y me ponía increíblemente feliz, aunque me hacía sentirme un poco cohibido.

-Estas muy rojo ¿Te volvió a poseer el espíritu de la timidez o algo por el estilo?

-No… o eso creo- dije sin poderla mirar y muy nervioso- es que me halagas, muchísimo.

\- ¿Y qué esperas que haga, si tú vives escribiéndome poemas que encima son muchísimo más poéticos y expresivos que lo que acabo de decir?

-Es que… nada… me siento muy afortunado.

-Yo debería considerarme afortunada- me dijo yendo directamente a abrazarme, cosa que respondí sin dudarlo. Dejó un rato su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, para luego subirla y susurrarme al oído- Te amo Lars.

-Te amo Rachel- le respondí, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

No me respondió. Nos quedamos un rato así, viendo a los idiotas que estaban en el resto del patio. Casi todos charlaban o hacían ridiculeces. Pocos nos veían, y los que lo hacían y no nos conocían no sabían que cara poner. Personalmente me traía bastante sin cuidado. No me importaba, solo me importaba estar junto a ella.

-Entonces…- le dije, pues quería zanjar esa cuestión de una vez por todas- ¿Quieres hacer… ya sabes… eso?

\- ¿El coito?

-No esperaba que lo dijeras así… pero…

-Si Lars, si quiero- dijo para luego besarme en el cachete y lamérmelo cosa que me pareció bastante rara, pero que influyó aún más en el estado de mi mente y de mi dedo grande.

-Eso sí, en tu casa por favor- le dije- Mi casa ya sabes que puede ser muy…

-Ruidosa y con poca privacidad- terminó ella la frase- Si, ya lo sé, aparte si nos llegan a interrumpir la verdad que sería desastroso.

-Lo sería, además estarían reprochándomelo el resto de mi vida. Tu casa es entonces.

-Está bien- me dijo- Ven este viernes si quieres, mis padres no estarán y solo Ruth se quedará.

No le respondí. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Ruth (sobre todo por lo que me contaban Rachel y Linka) para saber que ella respetaría nuestras acciones. Y algo en mi interior me decía que ella estaba más deseosa que esto ocurriera que Lynn, cosa que me intimidaba un poco.

Al poco tiempo sonó el timbre y tuvimos que volver a nuestros respectivos salones. Durante la semana todo transcurrió con normalidad, no volvimos a mencionar el tema pues sabíamos que sería importante cuando llegase el momento. Mis padres al igual que siempre no tuvieron objeción con que yo durmiera allí, no sería la primera vez. No mucho antes de irme, Lynn me preguntó si sería aquel el momento en el que ella y yo lo hiciéramos. Le dije que tal vez, pero que no se ilusionara, cosa que estoy seguro de que ocurrió inmediatamente, pues lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme si tenía los condones e incluso termino dándome un pote de lubricante (que no sé de dónde rayos había sacado y menos aún si él lo utilizaba), cosa que dudaba enormemente usar, pero igual acepté.

Cuando llegué a su casa, ella me recibió con un beso y se me lanzó de manera de que tuve que agarrarla de las piernas. Jamás había hecho eso, y me consta decir que mis brazos escuálidos poco podían sostener todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, supuse que, si así empezábamos, me esperaban cosas aún más intensas e inesperadas que aquello. Me sorprendió un poco, pero decir que no me gustó sería mentir.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene semejante recibimiento? - le pregunté una vez que ella se bajó y nos dirigimos dentro.

\- ¿Qué acaso no se puede extrañar a tu novio? - me preguntó

-Nos vimos hace 4 horas… normalmente para extrañar a alguien…

-Era una pregunta retórica tonto.

-Bueno… perdón- dije sonriendo, ya que sabía que no estaba hablando en serio.

-Deja de pedir perdón por cada cosa que haces.

-No puedo, está en mi naturaleza espectral.

Por alguna razón que desconozco ella me abrazó. Me sorprendí, a pesar de que sabía que muchas veces la que solía tomar la iniciativa para demostrarme cariño físico era ella. Yo fui receptivo y nos quedamos un rato allí. Estaba seguro que nos hubiésemos quedado media hora parados, de no ser porque en ese entonces apareció Ruth e interrumpió totalmente el momento.

\- ¿Piensan quedarse toda la noche allí o qué? - nos dijo ella.

-Vete- le respondió Rachel.

-Yo solo decía- volvió a decir Ruth para luego retirarse de allí. Juraría que le guiñó un ojo a Rachel, pero no estaba seguro.

-Tu hermana tiene razón. Es bastante tonto que nos quedemos aquí toda la noche.

-Si- me dijo mientras me soltaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta que iba a su habitación-Vamos, ven conmigo.

\- ¿Adonde? - pregunte sin pensar.

-A Transilvania-bromeo sarcásticamente- A mi habitación tonto- dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando allí. Yo la seguí.

La vi sentada en su cama. Se veía tan bella en la oscuridad, cosa que muchas veces no me tomaba el tiempo de apreciar. Pude notar calma en su rostro, lo que me llamó la atención, pues ella era igual de novicia que yo en lo que íbamos a hacer. No tardé en dejar mi mochila cerca de la cama, pues sabía que ahí tenia a mano la protección (que no dudaba escatimar en usar, a pesar de que mis pensamientos sobre ser padre habían cambiado muchísimo desde que salía con ella, pero definitivamente ese no era el momento ya que ninguno de nosotros dos estaba preparado mentalmente para eso). Me senté cerca de ella, pensando en cómo poder tomar la iniciativa de forma que no fuera extremadamente abrasadora e intimidante para ella. No tuve tiempo de hacer nada de lo que me proponía, pues ella no tardó nada para lanzarse a mí y empezar a besarme. Noté que posiblemente no iríamos lento como siempre solíamos hacer, cosa que me intimidaba un poco, porque yo no era una persona de procesos rápidos ni ella tampoco, pero sin embargo tenía ganas de ver como saldría eso. Exploré de nuevo su boca con mi lengua, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo no mucho tiempo después, para que posteriormente nuestros labios se unieran y se besaran millones de veces como si eso fuera lo último que fuéramos a hacer en nuestra vida. Pude notar como luego de un período sus manos se posaron sobre mi espalda. Mentiría si dijera que eso solo me hizo ponerme mucho más primitivo de lo que antes estaba. No quería tampoco intimidarla, por lo que le respondí a sus afectos, rodeando mi brazo encima de su cintura.

Al poco tiempo terminamos acostados. No se cómo, pues no dudaría en decir que eso fue intención absoluta de Rachel. La oleada de besos y de intercambio de salivas continuó, a un nivel que yo daba por seguro que era el periodo más largo en el que manteníamos algo así. Por un momento nos separamos, y ella me corrió un poco la remera, pues empezó a darme besos en la zona cercana al hombro, cosa que hizo que me quedara más duro que una roca, pues difícil me era reaccionar ante semejante acto cargado de pasión. Fue entonces que sentí sus manos debajo de mi remera otra vez, lo que incidió en que yo pusiera mis manos debajo de su blusa y le volviera a tocar su figura en su totalidad, algo cercano a la desnudez. Insistió poco después en que nos sigamos besando, para luego intentar sacarme la remera. Interrumpí un poco la acción, pues preferí zanjar esa cuestión antes de que fuera un problema, pero luego reanudamos los besos sin que fuera inconveniente. Ella sintió mi escuálido pecho descubierto frente al suyo, aun cubierto. Empecé a acariciarle la espalda, cosa que pude notar que a ella la estimuló bastante. Me acerqué con la mano a sus pechos y le desabroché el brazier, pues en aquel momento no quería hacer otra cosa que sentir su pecho descubierto. Insistí en sacarle la blusa para descubrirla y que estuviera igual que yo. Hizo lo mismo que hice yo cuando me deshice de mi remera.

Al ver sus pechos, no pude evitar poner los ojos como platos, y agradecí que ella no los estuviera viendo. No eran grandes, nunca lo habían sido, pero eso no me importaba, le pertenecían a ella y eso los hacia hermosos. No pude evitar quedarme quieto unos segundos, para luego empezar a acariciar uno de sus pezones. Eran pequeños, pero tocarlos se sentía mejor que ver un maratón de "Vampires of Melancholia". Al poco tiempo ella me aplastó la mano de manera de que esta cubriera toda la parte de su busto. Pude ver que quería que la estimulara, por lo que se lo apretujé un poco, no quería ser demasiado brusco. Luego pude ver como su otra mano iba detrás de mi cabeza, y me la acercaba a su pecho. Tardé casi un minuto en entender que era lo que quería, pero al poco tiempo vi su pezón izquierdo, el que no estaba apretando. Fue ahí que me decidí a chupárselo, cosa que no pensé que haría, pero que al parecer, a ella le estaba gustando, pues abrió su palma en mi nuca, por lo que parecía que eso era lo que quería. Pude sentir como gemía levemente, cosa que no me esperaba que ocurriera antes de la penetración. Pero lo disfruté, sentí como a través de su voz me transmitía el placer que estaba teniendo, el cual yo compartía con ella al sentir la belleza de sus bustos con mi cuerpo. Al poco tiempo me moví y procedí a lamerle el otro, lo que incidió en que mi mano bajara más de lo que me hubiese gustado inicialmente, pues terminé tocando el cachete izquierdo de su trasero. Fue en ese entonces que ella reaccionó e hizo algo que no me esperé, pues colocó su mano izquierda donde se situaba mi órgano genital, el cual estaba durísimo. Dejé de chupar su pezón, y de nuevo procedimos a besarnos con pasión. Parecía que con tocar fuera de mi pantalón no era suficiente, pues no tardo demasiado en traspasar mi ropa interior, y tocarme el pene totalmente desnudo, sin ninguna capa de ropa de por medio. Insistió en bajarme los pantalones y los calzones, pues parecía que llegaba el momento de exponer toda mi desnudez ante ella. Me intimidaba un poco exponerme así, pero sabía que era la indicada y no le podía negar aquello, sobre todo porque no quería arruinar aquel momento.

Con algo de mi ayuda procedió a dejar mi zona genital expuesta totalmente. Pensé que me haría una paja, pero apenas su cabeza empezó a descender supe que rumbo tornarían las cosas. Inició a hacerme una felación, cosa que me hizo gemir a mí, lo que no me esperaba. Nadie jamás me había tocado el pene, y mucho menos estando así. En medio del proceso me tomó la mano, lo que me tranquilizó mucho y me hizo sentirme súper unida a ella, y dejé de sentirla como un agente externo a mí. Sentir su saliva en mi miembro era extremadamente chocante, pero distaba mucho de desagradarme, porque esos labios que habían tocado mi boca tantas veces se encontraban por fin haciendo algo que no fuera besar.

Eventualmente paró de hacerme la felación y por un momento se quedó allí. Supuse que debía de estar observándolo igual que yo observé sus tetas, por lo que no le insistí a que su cabeza volviera al lado de la mía. No tuve que esperar demasiado, pues ella regresó al lado mío no mucho después. Me miro adonde están mis ojos, y le sonreí. Ella también lo hizo, y acto seguido me dio un beso en la frente, lo que me hizo sonreír aún más.

-Eres muy lindo cuando sonríes- me susurró-. Deberías mostrar más ese Lars.

-Me abrumas Rachel- le dije para luego interrumpir lo que sea que fuese a decir con un beso cargado de dicha y amor por su persona. Fue entonces que empecé a desnudar lo que aún quedaba cubierto de su cuerpo, pues sentí que debía devolverle el favor. Removí lo que restaba de su ropa, y procedí a bajar mi cabeza para apreciar su vagina por un corto tiempo. Seguramente no era perfecta, pero eso no me importaba. Ella abrió las piernas sin que siquiera se lo pidiera, se puso de manera perpendicular a la cama, y yo procedí a chupar aquella zona.

Mientras procedía a hacer aquello (cosa que no consideraba que estaba haciendo precisamente bien), rodee sus piernas con mis manos. Escuchaba que ella estaba emitiendo sonidos desde arriba, por lo que traté de ceder a la preocupación mía de si estaba haciendo una buena felación o no. Ella eventualmente colocó mis manos en mi cabeza, parecía incluso que quería que entrara aún más en aquel agujero misterioso, pero sumamente atractivo que resultaba su vagina. Continué moviendo mi lengua por aquellas extrañas paredes, y me di cuenta de cómo había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo desde que ella se había lanzado a mis brazos.

Salí a respirar, pude sentir como los fluidos de su vagina mojada habían llegado hasta mi boca. Me coloqué encima de ella y procedimos a besarnos nuevamente. Mi boca apestaba, pero eso no parecía importarle. Me separé de ella y por primera vez en aquel tiempo que llevábamos estimulándonos sexualmente, procedí a salir de la cama. Sabía que si queríamos ir a lo que proseguía debía hacer esto, lo último que quería era hacer su primera experiencia sexual un trauma que durara nueve meses.

Me senté en la punta de la cama y busqué aquello que me había dado Lynn. Mientras procedía a ponerme el condón, Rachel se acercó a mí y me abrazó por detrás. No le dije nada, pues seguía concentrado en aquello, no quería ponerlo mal. Mientras hacía eso, Rachel me acarició el pelo y me tocó el flequillo. Fue ahí que me di cuenta que se me había corrido levemente, dejando uno de mis ojos expuestos. Me lo movió hasta el punto que mi vista quedaba totalmente descubierta. No era la primera vez que, hacia eso, pero aun no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Estuve un buen rato tratando de acostumbrarme a no tener el pelo en mi campo de visión, por lo que no pude evitar parpadear repetidas veces. Rachel se dio cuenta de esto inmediatamente y procedió a hablarme.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No estoy acostumbrado a no tener el pelo encima de mis ojos. Eso es lo que pasa.

-Esta oscuro Lars, ¿Qué clase de luz podría dejarte ciego?

-La propia oscuridad puede ser muy abrumante para mi vista.

-Que dramático eres- me dijo sarcásticamente.

No le respondí, pues en aquel momento no quería hablar con ella. La besé, y al poco tiempo regresamos a estar acostados. Fue entonces que tardé unos minutos en saber qué hacer. Me posicioné encima de ella, buscando la manera de poder penetrarla de manera que no fallara estrepitosamente ni estuviera un buen rato tratando de buscar donde se supone que debía insertar mi genital. Supuse que me había colocado bien y procedí a penetrarla.

No escuché ninguna queja de su parte, así que deduci que había acertado. Procedí a sentir como mi miembro entraba dentro de su vagina, cosa que me hacía entrar en un éxtasis que jamás había sentido, pues era por mucho superior al que sentí la vez que nos besamos por primera vez. Los gemidos emitidos por ella, fusionados también por sonidos de dudosa procedencia que yo emitía, me hacían feliz, pues sentía como ella estaba disfrutando aquel momento tanto como yo. Empecé incluso a besarle el cuello por momentos, pues sentía que de todas las veces que ella lo hacía, debía de querer saber cómo se sentía. Me volvió a tocar el pelo, cosa que también me estímulo y me mejoró el humor, que estaba más alto que nunca en toda mi existencia. Nunca en todo lo que llevábamos juntos me había sentido tan afortunado de tenerla a ella a mi lado, y hacer cosas de esta índole con ella si bien me intimidaban un poco por momentos, me hacían pensar en lo mucho que significaba ella para mí. Continué con la penetración, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos con aquello, pero mi estimulo era tan grande que eventualmente eyaculé. Fue en ese entonces que ella amagó con que me retirara de allí, pues parecía que también se había cansado. Procedí a quedarme al lado de ella boca arriba, ya que aquello me había agotado mucho más de lo que pensaba que lo haría.

-Rachel-le dije yo interrumpiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Qué? - me preguntó ella mirándome a los ojos, lo que me intimidó un poco e hizo que me ruborizaba.

-Me haces el ser humano más feliz del universo y estoy muy agradecido de haber perdido mi virginidad contigo- le confesé.

-Tu también me haces muy feliz Lars- me respondió ella- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo- le dije para luego abrazarla. Acto seguido ella se acomodó de manera que su cabeza quedó apoyada en mi pecho, para después acariciarme el cuello. Nos quedamos así un buen rato, pues estábamos seguros de que acabábamos de pasar por una de las mejores experiencias que habíamos tenido como pareja hasta el momento y por nada en el mundo queríamos que se viera interrumpida.


End file.
